dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ares Up There
"The Ares Up There" is the twelfth webisode of Season 3. Summary Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Supergirl and Harley are in the banquet hall of Themyscira on summer vacation as Hippolyta begins to welcome them to the party. Just then a large earthquake begins to shake the compound. However Ares then bursts through the floor in front of Hippolyta in dash of fire. Wonder Woman recognizes who it is, just as Supergirl asks her who it was. Wonder Woman tells her that it was Ares; the god of war. Hippolyta then exerts to Ares that he was not welcome there, before being interrupted by Harley who assures her that she's got it. Harley then walks up to Ares telling him that he wasn't on the guest-list and that she hadn't invited herself to party just to get all shook up, telling Ares to get lost while trying to knock him out with her hammer. However Ares catches her and tosses her across the table. Ares then tells Wonder Woman, that he'd invited their father to party with him, but that he hadn't been in attendance. Ares then believes that their father was at the banquet, but Wonder Woman assures him that their father wasn't there either, adding that he was probably with dionysus. Confused Supergirl asks whether Ares really is her Wonder Woman's brother, as she then explains that Ares is her half-brother , adding that it was a long story. Furious, Ares asks again where their father was, before flipping the table. Supergirl manages to catch the table before it hits one of the Themyscirans, as the girls prepare for battle. Ares begins to throw fireballs at them, as Harley attempts to knock him with her mallet, but to no avail as her mallet is destroyed by the fireball. Supergirl and Wonder Woman are then able to swing in from the side and knock Ares. Supergirl tries to fire her heat-vision at him, but he dodges, causing Kara to accidently hit Wonder Woman. Batgirl then tosses a bat-arang at Ares, but he then deflects it into Supergirl. Just then Ares attempts to scorch Batgirl, with her then jumping out the way, as Wonder Woman lunges at him. Ares manages to catch her and smashes her on the floor. Wonder Woman then tells Harley that they'd need the Amulet of Harmonia to beat Ares, telling her to go and find it in the Hall of Honours. Harley quickly races off to find it, narrowly dodging a fireball. Harley enters the hall, just as Wonder Woman and the others are knocked out of the throne-room, by Ares' furious flames. Ares furiously blasts fire at the girls as they hide behind a tree. Batgirl then comes up with an idea and tosses a smoke bomb out in front of Ares, allowing the three to take him by surprise and in doing so send him flying backwards into a tree, resulting in a large crash. After that Wonder Woman has him in her Lasso of Truth as she re-iterates that their father wasn't there, asking him to go home. Out of anger, Ares then grows to ginormous proportions, taking his blades and swiping at Wonder Woman and co, vowing that she'd pay for her insolence. Wonder Woman is quick to notice the damage and races to hold up a support beam, just as Harley arrives with the amulet, climbing Ares and then slapping it on his forehead. The amulet then activates and Ares begins to feel harmonious, apologizing for ruining Wonder Woman's party, as he shrinks down, proceeding to head home, while meditating and then disappearing. Wonder Woman then apologizes to her friends, explaining that when she came home, there was always family drama, with the girls then beginning to laugh. Characters Cast *Anais Fairweather as Supergirl *Grey Delisle Griffin as Wonder Woman *Julianne Grossman as Hippolyta *Fred Tatasciore as Ares *Mae Whitman as Batgirl Trivia * This webisode premiered six days after Wonder Woman was released into theaters. * The title references the film The Air Up There.